The Proposal
by Aznominal
Summary: One shot lemon pic with Zen and MC from Mystic Messenger (I named the MC Rikku in mine so I went with that for the story :) )


The Proposal

Zen, the actor also known as Hyun Ryu, paced around the living room of his apartment anxiously. His loving girlfriend of 3 years, Rikku, was due home any minute. Red eyes were filled with worry and fear, his long silver hair slightly damp with sweat as he fiddled with the small box in his hands, containing one very precious, very expensive, engagement ring.

He could hardly believe that they had already been together for 3 relatively short, very happy years. A small smile flitted across his handsome face as he thought of how they met through a messaging app designed for the specific use of the RFA. Rikku was his world, his love, his very life, and the thought of being without her even for a short period of time made his heart constrict painfully and his lungs close, making breathing painful and difficult. He knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, knew he loved her with all of his heart, but for some reason the actual action of proposing to her terrified him.

Zen's pacing quickened, his feet practically wearing tracks in the living room rug. He turned upon hearing the door opened, quickly tucking the small box into his back pocket, hiding it from view as Rikku entered the home that they shared, carrying several grocery bags. "Hey, babe." he murmured in greeting as she blew a couple strands of her long brown hair out of her hazel eyes. He dropped a welcoming kiss on her nose, then took the grocery bags from her as she smiled at him.

"Did you miss me?" She teased, kissing his cheek in thanks as he deposited the bags on the kitchen counter. "More than you know." He retorted with a grin, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her to him, sealing his mouth over hers in a deep kiss. After a moment he pulled back and just looked at her, brushing her hair out of her face absentmindedly. "Zenny?" He smiled at her affectionate use of her pet name for him. "Something wrong?" He shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

Rikku tilted her head and looked at him seriously. Something had to be up. He was being a lot more serious with her than he usually was. "Okay." she said simply, and let him lead her into the bedroom.

Once there, Zen closed the door and deposited his beautiful girl on the bed, sitting her on the edge. "I was just thinking," he said quietly. "About how much I love you." A smile spread across her blossom pink lips. "I love you too, honey." she said softly, and he cleared his throat nervously, taking her small hands in his. "I…" He began hoarsely, then stopped, clearing his throat. "I…Rikku, my love. My princess. I…I can't live without you. I just…Sometimes I can't help but think about the time I almost lost you." He shuddered at the memory. The love of his life had nearly been kidnapped. It had been the day before the very first RFA party that Rikku had helped organize, and she had been staying at Rika's old apartment in order to work. Zen had had a dream the night before that shook him to his very core. A dream about a man forcing his way into the apartment, taking Rikku somewhere where he could never find her.

He fell to his knees as he relived the memory, wrapping his arms tightly around Rikku's small body, his own trembling in anguish as she threaded her fingers through his hair, murmuring soothing words in his ear. The dream had shaken him so bad that he rushed over to Luciel's house, demanding to know the classified location of Rika's apartment. "I can't tell you," Luciel had protested, shaking his head. "The address is classified, I have to get in contact with V first…" "I don't give a damn!" Zen had shouted, grabbing Luciel by the other mans jacket and shaking him. "Rikku's life may be in danger and you're worried about classified information?! I can't lose her, I can't!"

Zen had nearly broken down right then and there as he shoved Luciel away, his hands balling into fists, terrified rage filling his eyes. Seeing how absolutely terrified Zen was, Luciel hesitated a moment, then, placing a hand on the other mans shoulder, told him the address. He had rushed over to the apartment right away. He heard screams and scuffling from within as soon as he arrived, and panic filled his lungs. "Rikku!" he shouted, banging on the door and hastily inputting the code. "Zen!" she had screamed in terror. "Zen, save me!" He had busted in through the door to see a white haired, green eyed man holding his love hostage. The mans arm was around her throat, restricting her air, a knife in his other hand. "Let go of her!" Zen had snarled furiously. "Get your hands off of her! Rikku!" He had watched in amazement, then pride, as Rikku bit down hard on the mans hand, causing him to yelp in surprised pain and let go of her. He had grabbed her hand immediately, pulling her away from the unknown man and pushing her out the door. "Go!" he said urgently.

He had whisked her away to his own apartment and spent a better part of an hour examining her, making sure she wasn't hurt, getting her to sit down and rest and doing whatever he could to make her feel better. He hadn't let her out of his sight since then, insisting that she live with him. She had agreed, and he had done his best to protect and care for her ever since.

Still though… Marriage was a huge step, and for some weird reason he couldn't explain, he was terrified that she would say no, that she would reject him and tear his heart to shreds.

Rikku was still trying to soothe him, and he took a deep breath, standing up and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I'm ok." he assured her, flashing her a quick smile as he took her left hand in both of his own. Taking another deep breath to steady his nerves, he clasped her hand tightly, pulling the small box from his back pocket and dropping to one knee in front of her. Rikku's hazel eyes widened in shock as he opened the box, revealing the shimmering heart shaped diamond inside. "Rikku….I love you. More than anything else in the world. And I can't imagine life without you. Even the very thought of it scares the hell out of me. Would you make me the happiest man alive…. And marry me?" He held his breath as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Zenny…" she whispered, then nodded her head vigorously. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

A huge grin spread across Zen's face. He felt like his heart was going to explode out his chest with love and happiness as he slid the ring onto her hand. She had just risen the hand up in front of her face to admire the ring when Zen crushed his mouth to hers hungrily. "God, I love you." he murmured thickly, sitting on the bed next to her and wrapping her tightly in his embrace. She retuned his kisses enthusiastically, clambering onto his lap and cradling his face between her small hands as their mouths met over and over again. He groaned, his hands clasping her bottom, holding her firmly in place on his lap, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth, dancing with her own.

She gasped when he managed to drag his mouth away from hers, just to trail searing kisses down her neck, down to her collarbone and just inside the neck of her shirt. She could feel how aroused he was as she sat in his lap, and it just fueled her need to touch and love him even more. She gasped as his hands slipped inside her shirt, finding the bare skin of her breasts and stroking the nipple gently. Trembling with desire, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into some unknown corner of the room, then proceeded to do the same with her own shirt. Zen, taking advantage of the opportunity offered him, seized one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard and causing her to moan loudly. Frantic with desire, she ran her hands over his chest, down his chiseled abs, then slipped her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

"Rikku," he gasped as she unzipped his fly, reaching inside his pants and wrapping her hand around his erection. He sealed his mouth over hers once more, practically ripping her skirt and underwear off of her, then, without letting go of her, stood and divested himself of the rest of her clothes until they were both completely naked. Turning back towards the bed, he gently laid her down upon it, then slid down her body, spreading her legs and settling himself in-between them. Another moan escaped her lips as she felt tongue teasing her clit, flicking and licking, driving her mad with lust. Gently he slid his middle finger into the slick warmth of her cavern, settling his mouth over her clit and sucking hard as he thrust his finger in and out in a steady rhythm.

He could hear her moans getting louder and louder, and it brought him no end of satisfaction, knowing that he could elicit such pleasure from her. Just when she was about to topple over the edge, however, he stopped, sliding his finger out of her body and returning his mouth to hers for another searing kiss. "Zenny," she moaned. "You jerk…Don't tease me…." He grinned playfully at her as she pouted, then blinked when she stood, pulling him up with her then sitting him back down on the edge of the bed. She climbed onto his lap once more, and he groaned as she grabbed the base of his cock, positioning him just right as she slid onto him, impaling herself on his manhood. She shivered in pleasure and he groaned again, seizing her hips in-between his hands as she started to grind against him. "Fuck….Rikku…." he gasped, his hips bucking against hers wildly as she rode him. "God…" He couldn't help but take over, grinding out a steady, wet rhythm that caused her to grab onto his shoulders to steady herself. "Zen! Zen….!" she gasped as her body started to tremble as the throes of a powerful orgasm shook her. He groaned again, pumping inside of her as fast and hard as he could before coming to his own massive orgasm, filling his future wife with his seed.

Exhausted, he collapsed back onto the bed, still holding Rikku firmly in his arms, both of them a sweaty, panting mess. He rolled over onto his side, positioning his new fiancee against his side, letting her use his arm as a pillow. He started into her eyes with a smile, stroking her cheek contentedly. "I promise to make you the happiest woman alive." He vowed solemnly. "As my wife, you'll never find yourself wanting. I'm going to love and protect you forever. I'll never let you go."

Rikku flashed him a brilliant smile, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "Good. Keep me with you no matter what. Through thick and thin. Stay by my side, and love me as much as I love you. Forever and ever."

He grinned sleepily at her, pulling her closer so her body was pressed against his once more, then pulled the blankets up around them, tucking her in to assure she didn't get cold. "Deal." he murmured, his eyes closing as they both drifted off in a sated, contented sleep.


End file.
